Affinty
by Mad Alex 1996
Summary: Viper is teasing Tigress but will Po find out what she is actually teasing her about?(made to also ask about what i should do with my fanfic writing.)


Kung Fu Panda fan fiction: Affinity

The sound of wood creaking as it broke echoed through the training hall as Master Tigress tore through the gauntlet of wooden warriors, Irritated at the latest comments of her comrades.

"Come on Tigress admit it you have an affinity to the dragon warrior" Viper smirked she knew Tigress wouldn't lie to her as such but she was aware of the Tigers uncertainty on the matter as well and was probing to try and speed the tigers thought process on to a conclusion.

"For the last time Viper although you may be correct to a certain extent I am not sure about how far I would say it goes against how far you think it goes." Tigress huffed moving on to the jade tortoise as most of the wooden warriors were in need of repair.

"For the tenth time what does affinity mean?" Po huffed as he stood on the outskirts of the training hall; he had been trying to get answers throughout the whole conversation and had either been ignored or laughed at the whole time. The males of the group stood near the door laughing their heads of as they saw Tigress get uncomfortable and Po downright agitated by Viper as she questioned Tigress, ignoring the pandas attempt to be included in this conversation.

For some time now Viper and the males of the jade palace excluding Po had suspected Tigress harboured feelings for the panda. Po had no clue as to Tigress's feelings for him be them friendship or more, all of Tigress's hints or what the others believe were hints went straight over his head. To be honest though most of the occupants of the jade palace believed that Po wouldn't have a clue if a girl liked him romantically, even if they sat on his lap and batted their eyebrows at him.

Tigress on the other hand was in a different boat although she had never had a relationship before she had some knowledge on the subject, she was faced with a different problem she knew she liked Po or as Viper liked to put it had an affinity towards him however she was not sure on the depth of her feelings and therefore was uncomfortable in the matter.

"Viper for the last time please drop this particular question, it is not beneficial to the training." Tigress huffed finally reaching the end of her temper as she turned to face Viper "and Po would you please stop and get on with your training!" she stated turning her attention to the panda who had not shut up the whole time.

"Then tell me what does it mean?" Tigress froze as Vipers smile grew slightly larger as everyone now stared at her wondering what she would do. As she saw it there were two options: one tell Po and deal with the embarrassment of him understanding the conversation or two refuse to tell him and deal with Po's annoying pleading.

Both were equally unpleasant but in the end she decided for the short one "no."

"Oh come on why just tell me please? I promise I'll be nice if you do." Po pleaded with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I said no Po and that is final." Tigress growled. Viper had already pushed her temper and now Po was about to make her lose it completely.

"Why you are always telling me my studying needs work and now you won't even…."

"Enough!" Tigress interrupted Po her voice ringing through the hall before she caught her anger again and a thought came into her head that would solve all her problems. "Fine Po I will make a deal with you if you can beat me in a spar then I will tell you, but should you lose you have to forget the whole thing got it?" Po stood contemplating for a second before agreeing somewhat reluctantly

"Fine." He shrugged making his way slowly to the open area of the training. The rest of the five stood there worried still shocked from Tigress's outburst moments ago, they all looked at the two with worry. It was well known that Po was the stronger warrior he could take all five of them by himself when required, but for some reason every time he fought Tigress he got physicked out and always lost. Everyone was aware of this and Shifu had spent a long time trying to sort out this problem but it was still present and everyone in the room knew.

"Are you ready Po?" Tigress grinned victoriously at him she knew she would win, Po could never beat her and now she could evade embarrassment without Po annoying her for it.

"Yes" and at that Tigress charged and the fight was on.

Tigress immediately threw a barrage of punches at the dragon warriors head and torso only to have the dodged or blocked; just. She then tried to cut his legs from under him but Po just adjusted his stance so that she couldn't trip him causing her kick to stop on his shin, he winced before seeing his chance and knocking her other leg out causing her to fall flat on her backside with a grunt. Po was surprised for a second that actually worked but that second was all Tigress needed as she rolled back flipping to her feet, catching the underside of the Pandas chin with her foot.

Po stumbled back a few paces before catching his footing as Tigress did the same both staring at the other Tigress with anger and Po with determination before charging again.

"Stop!" both heard the voice and tried to stop but their momentums forced them to crash into each other and fall to the floor in a heap of limbs. "I command you at once to tell me what is the meaning of this?" the same voice rang out, the voice of Master Shifu who had walked in at that exact second.

"Erm" Po was caught off by this question and immediately became nervous and started behaving like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. It wasn't completely Po's fault, every time Shifu wore that expression Po had done something wrong and an unpleasant punishment followed.

"We were sparring Master." Tigress interjected hoping he would leave it at that.

"Really Tigress?" Shifu contradicted "Then why was Po not rewarded a point for knocking you off your feet?" At this Tigress actually stammered her brain spinning with dread as she could now not see any outcome were Po would not be informed that Tigress liked him.

"Master" Viper interrupted "It is my fault I was teasing Tigress about having an affinity towards Po."

"And how does this lead to Po and Tigress sparring incorrectly during training?" Shifu asked completely dumbfounded on the new turn the conversation had taken.

"Because I bet Po if he beat me I would tell him and if I lost he would have to drop it."

"Tigress that is disappointing." Shifu stated causing Tigress to fold her ears to her head and look at the floor in shame. "One you know my views on betting" he emphasised this by holding up a finger and staring at Monkey and Mantis causing them to stop their giggling over by the door behind him. "Two never fail to follow sparring rules in the training hall, as it can lead to unnecessary injuries." He held up another finger "and third" he put up a third finger "Please refrain from hindering Po's already lacking study."

"Hey" Shifu shut Po up with a stare at this outburst "Okay shutting up" he imitated zipping his mouth shut aggravating Shifu more.

"Tigress please take Po to the Peach tree to meditate and explain any words that Po prompts, before I throw him down the stairs and see how fast he can climb them again." Shifu commanded rubbing his temples as Tigress and Po bowed to him, Po looking a little unsettled by his threat.

"Yes Master Shifu" they said in unison before setting off for the peach tree.

"The rest of you back to training!" Shifu commanded before walking out muttering about students not sharing rooms.

"So what does affinity mean?" Po questioned as he and Tigress sat meditating under the peach tree sometime later.

Tigress sighed before answering "it means a natural liking or attraction to something; in vipers case she was insinuating I hold romantic feelings towards you."

"Oh, well do…" Tigress then continued interrupting Po.

"Po that is as much as I wish to discuss on that particular topic." Tigress finished turning to look at an almost distraught panda. "For now, until I collect my thoughts on the matter." she quickly added after seeing Po's face unable to hold back the smile at his signature grin after last comment that rekindled his hope.

"Ok Tigress" he said trying to get up to hug her before being stopped as she saw what he was about to do. "Fine he huffed sitting back down but can you explain another word for me" she nodded her head slowly intrigued by what else he wanted to know. "what does aphrodisiac mean? Monkey told me he would get me one to use on you but I never knew what they are." She looked at him shocked before she got annoyed and her face showed it. She remembered Shifu's order before stating

"I'm going to kill Monkey."

**Hello I'm kinda back and under a new pen name. (It's a me a MentalDoughnut , no well it has been a while.) I wrote this mainly to write this little note at the end asking whether or not I should continue my other story (Hero to Zero). I know it has been a while and I'm not going to make excuses all I want to know is what to do with the story out of three options:**

**1 delete it**

**2 continue **

**Or 3 re-write it **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this little piece and later**

**(by the way if I go with option 2 or 3 the updates may be random or take a while as I'm lazy and have a life… well I'm lazy bye.)**


End file.
